


偶像失格

by CraneCockleShell



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneCockleShell/pseuds/CraneCockleShell
Summary: *娱乐圈paro*大明星 x 小助理*甜白葡萄酒Alpha x 蜜桃乌龙Omega





	偶像失格

**Author's Note:**

> *娱乐圈paro  
*大明星 x 小助理  
*甜白葡萄酒Alpha x 蜜桃乌龙Omega

01

片场旁的凉伞下支着张小凳，喻文波就安安静静地坐在那，手里捧着下一场戏的剧本。纸页上被橙色的荧光笔划满，他握着笔以某种节奏不断在剧本上戳着，墨水在纸上晕染出花后，喻影帝翻过一页，脸上依旧面无表情，眉眼冷得如同山峰终年不化的冰雪，浑身散发着生人勿进的气场。

导演用力吸了吸鼻子，虽然很微弱，但空气中的确是有隐隐约约的酒味。导演助理小叶也跟着耸动鼻尖，闻到那股细微的辛辣后面色铁青。

02

完了，全完了，喻影帝心情阴沉到连信息素都飘出来了，小叶在心中悲哀呐喊，重点是本人还无自觉，这下全要夹紧尾巴做人。

现场的工作人员也战战兢兢，不知道是哪里惹到这尊佛了。

喻文波虽然今年只有23岁，但毕竟是童星出道，资质过硬戏路宽，第一次参演电影就拿到了最佳新人，自此之后经纪公司尽全力捧他，每部戏的剧本都筛选过四五回，在去年靠着大制作《登峰造極》不出意料地顺利斩下影帝的金奖杯。

这样得天独厚的条件哪里仅仅是努力或是天赋就能够造就的，圈内人都心知肚明，虽然尚不明确，但喻影帝身后的家庭背景不容小觑就是了。而且喻文波在平日工作里还是相当低调，身边只带着一个男助理，对老师后辈的态度也无可挑剔，在下戏时都能和剧组打成一片，甚至还会时不时冒出几句骚话。

但现在这位影帝先生难得摆出架子，粗泛地扫着剧本，满脸写着“爷现在很烦别来惹我”。小叶把喻文波的御用化妆师给请来了，愁眉苦脸地问该怎么解决这种情况。

“蓝哥呢？”化妆师环视了整个片场也没找到人，更不在喻文波的身边，看着身边导演助理疑惑的神情才进一步解释道，“就是王柳羿啦，一直跟着喻影帝的助理，我们一般都叫他宝蓝或者蓝哥。上回在《七曜》剧组的时候喻影帝因为同组演员故意拖累进度臭脸，再上回《少年时》剧组，编剧为了迎合大众口味硬是要把原作的精髓删改成狗血戏码，喻影帝也生气了。两次都是蓝哥哄好的。”

小叶像是找到了救星，递给化妆师一杯星冰乐当做谢礼后就去找人了。寻遍A组无果，最终在B组找到了王柳羿。

03

彼时王柳羿正和这部戏的男二薛然呆在一块儿——男主自然是喻文波的。他在B组方才只是补了个镜头，早早拍完已经是蹲在马路牙子旁和王柳羿有说有笑了，还会停下来打字像是在记录什么东西。

“可算让我找到你们了。”小叶跑得快喘不上气了，王柳羿递上一瓶矿泉水后这才恢复过来，“A组下一条快拍了，是薛老师您和喻影帝的对手戏，剧本您看过了吧？”

薛然听闻连忙站起来点点头，王柳羿看着手机上发出的一串微信消息，半个小时了还没有得到回复，抿抿唇角将手机放回兜里，和薛然一起跟着小叶乘车返回。

回到A组后又是忙活了一阵，喻文波看着三人从车上走下来，脸色又是不好看了几分。薛然去准备服化了，小叶将王柳羿拉到一旁，“哎兄弟，你们家喻影帝这是怎么回事你清楚不？从刚刚开始快两个小时了，一直是这个状态，根本没人敢靠近。”

“大概知道些。”王柳羿叹口气，心里明白某人又是在赌气了，便朝身旁的导演助理道歉，“我这就去催他准备，不好意思给你们添麻烦了。”

小叶连忙摆摆手道没事，看着王柳羿朝喻文波走去的背影却暗自疑惑，这个小助理在喻影帝面前的话语权看起来似乎很大，莫非是喻影帝家里派去照顾他的不成？

04

喻文波早已将人物性格摸透，把台词背得滚瓜烂熟，但看着手里记满注释的剧本，心里远远要比面上表现出来的暴躁的多。

没错，喻文波是个Alpha，而王柳羿除了他的助理以外还有一个身份，就是喻影帝的Omega。

名正言顺，完全标记的那种。

方才在休息室其实一切都风平浪静，王柳羿在喻影帝后颈凸起的腺体处贴上抑制贴，又把领子细心地翻好。信息素已经被小心藏好，喻文波自然地搂过王柳羿在小爱人肉嘟嘟的脸颊上亲着。

难得经纪人没跟着，也没有无关人员探班，进组一个月以来少有的二人独处时间自然是要好好利用。王柳羿也暂时默许了喻文波这一抛掉偶像影帝等身份的举动，任由着他胡闹。  
二十来平米的小房间渐渐响起暧昧的水声。已经快入冬了，室内打着暖气，小助理身上穿着件嫩黄色的针织衫，衬的本就白的肤色更是好看。喻影帝在小男友那边的自制力算是从所未有的低，自然抵挡不住这一绝景的魅力，仗着强力抑制贴的功效肆就无忌惮胡作非为，修长的手指覆上王柳羿衬衫的领口，暧昧地将顶端的两颗扣子解开，手直挺挺地摸了进去。

王柳羿也不敢有反抗的动作——这其中主要是怕弄乱弄皱喻文波身上华丽繁复的古装战袍，要是再穿一遍可又得麻烦服装师一趟，但也夹杂了些放纵的心思。谁能顶得住平日里在圈内高高在上的影帝大人此刻化作黏人柴柴的模样，何况这位影帝大人还是自己的Alpha，只要不是太过分，怎样都可以。

情正浓时，突然传来几下叩门声。两人动作皆是一僵，喻文波没有理会，继续着手上的动作。敲门的人不依不饶，很执着地继续敲着门，“喻前辈，剧组点的饮料到了。”

是薛然的声音。王柳羿把喻文波的手从自己衣领里拿出来，给愈发脸黑的喻影帝一个吻当做安慰，整理好针织衫就走向门口。

打开门薛然只穿了件戏服的里衣，手上拎着两杯奶茶，递给王柳羿，“导演给大家点的，我看你们没在片场就顺路拿过来了，天气凉了趁热喝。”

王柳羿将奶茶放在桌子上，道谢后问薛然要不要进来，喻文波就在里面。薛然和喻影帝打了个招呼后也没进去，反而站在门口支支吾吾，最后憋出来一句，“那个，我有事找你，能和我来一下吗？”

喻文波坐在沙发上，看着门缝间王柳羿的背影，彻底爆炸。

05

大方承认也没有什么不好意思的，喻文波赌气般想。

他就是在吃醋。

想想又在心里添上一句，作为一个各个方面，尤其是性能力正常的Alpha，哪有和自己的Omega正亲热的时候，Omega被另一个Alpha叫出去还能不生气的。

“还不开心哪？”耳边熟悉的声音响起，颈后掀起一角的抑制贴被撕下，顿时馥郁的酒味喷涌而出，身边人动作一顿，又取出一张新的贴上。

场务已经就位，薛然也已经换好衣服站在庭前。喻文波没说话，披上外袍径直走向景中央。

这场戏是王爷与将军之间的小对峙，本不是什么重要的剧情，但喻文波看着候在场边的爱人与场中将军的演员薛然，骨子里有些恶劣的性格便争先恐后地攀了上来。  
场记板一打，喻文波振振宽大的袖子，自凉亭下转身，折去亭旁一枝梅花，拂去其上白雪后抬头，静静地看着薛然。他的眼里似有大唐的千里江山，秋水星河盛满了光亮，便再也容不下眼前胡搅蛮缠的臣子。

导演在监视器后愣住了，喻文波饰演的王爷本就是一身傲骨，他所表现出来的形象自然是淋漓尽致，该说不愧是国内目前最年轻的影帝，连添加的小动作都恰到好处。

但就是演的太好了，才显现出来影帝与普通演员之间的沟壑究竟有多深。

简单来说就是，薛然被狠狠地压戏了。他竟忘了自己塑造的角色是阴险毒辣牙尖嘴利的形象，面对着小王爷凌厉的目光，仿佛看到了他身上君王般的锋锐，一时连台词都想不起来，长久的沉默让场记板突兀地合上。

随着“咔”的一声喻文波收起迫人气势，装作无事发生的样子。薛然向大家道歉，导演表示不在意，立马准备着下一条，然后看着喻影帝第一次在心里祈祷他剧组的演员不要演技太好。

但喻影帝自然是我行我素的，甚至发挥地一次比一次完满。薛然对戏对到脸色都比粉底白了，也不知道造了什么孽，大约NG的二十几条还是没拍出来应有的效果。

电影胶片不比电视剧，要精贵许多，经不住这样大规模的无意义消耗。太阳渐渐落山，想拍的景色已经没有下午那般明亮了。导演挥挥手结束了一天的拍摄任务，把薛然拉到一边做思想工作了。

喻文波将氅衣脱下交给王柳羿，仿佛还是没有出戏，依旧维持着小王爷的冷面角色。王柳羿关心了两句身体却只得来了不到十个字的回答，更是一阵头疼，明明都二十三的人怎么还和小孩子一样。

算了，王柳羿看着Alpha绷紧的唇线想，只对他一个人幼稚也挺好的。

别人想看都看不成呢。

就是哄起来得费点劲。

06

酒店地址是经纪人姐姐发给王柳羿的，算是剧组附近口碑最好的酒店，很难有狗仔进来浑水摸鱼。Check-in完毕后喻文波就把备用房卡交给了王柳羿。

现在王柳羿来到喻文波的房门前，看着手里一袋被胶带纸仔细封好的东西，陷入挣扎。

今天晚上投资方来人了，剧组有聚会，喻文波身为男主自然是不可能缺席，但王柳羿就不太方便跟过去了——暴露自己是喻文波的Omega的话另当别论，但毕竟明面上还是助理身份。

手里的东西是他自己去网上买的，收货的时候他还小心翼翼地不让喻文波拆开。本想着喻文波忙，为了预防发情期才带来剧组，没想到竟然在现在用上了。

门锁上绿色灯光亮起，王柳羿打开门，白葡萄酒合着清苦的乌龙，气味扑面而来。昨晚做的太狠了些，两人餍足过后竟是连闹钟都忘了设定，早上急急忙忙起来连作案现场都没收拾就赶去剧组，浴室里还丢着他们用剩的套子，房间里刻意没有让酒店打扫。

浴室里一片狼藉，地上的衣物被踩出皱褶，还残留着干涸的零星液体。王柳羿光是看着就一阵臊，转而走进卧室。

他脱下沾着些尘土的运动鞋，坐在双人床边扯过被子盖住细瘦的脚踝，将那个密封的袋子打开。

07

喻文波回到房间时快要被满屋子的信息素冲昏头脑。

虽说平时闻惯了小男友清新香甜的味道，但今天格外不同，空气里沁到舌尖的蜜桃香气甚至要隐隐盖过醇厚微苦的乌龙。

喻文波立刻明白小助理这是送上门来哄他了。他循着骚动的信息素以及断断续续的喘息声找去，放轻了脚步，将皮鞋尖与地板的接触声悉数埋进柔软的地毯，不愿惊动桃源深处的人儿。可完全标记之间的感应不是这样简单就能隐藏的，喘息声愈发急促，鼻音嘤咛，甚至染上几分急切的哭腔。

卧室的门开了条缝，Alpha来到门口朝里看去，突然感到全身血液都向下三路涌去，听到了心脏狂跳不止如擂鼓般的声响。

娱乐圈鱼龙混杂，肮脏成一缸浑水，难得觅到几颗独善其身的珍珠。喻文波的地位背景摆在那边，从演第一部戏起就没人敢动他，虽说对身边同事感情间的纠纷如同明镜一般，但自己的感情经历却相当单纯，全权交付在了王柳羿身上。

眼前的情景对单纯的影帝大人来说过于香艳了点。

他的Omega正一丝不挂地趴在他的床上，被子让王柳羿揉成一团垫在了脸下，肩颈流畅优美的线条一路延续到腰、腿、甚至莹润可爱的脚趾。整张脊背被王柳羿自己拉成一张形状饱满的弓，蝴蝶骨瘦弱的凸起让他看起来像是要振翅欲飞，脊椎腰窝每一处的凹陷都清清楚楚。

但喻文波的目光难得没有在这些他平日里格外痴迷的地方停留，他死死盯着王柳羿垂在背后的右手，烧红了眼。

——一根毛绒绒的猫尾巴夹在两瓣嫩生生的臀峰间，不像是玩具，倒像是本身就有的一样。小助理那比女孩子都要美上许多的手正握着尾巴自己玩弄着私密处，惹出令喻文波脸红心跳的靡靡水声，却好像始终找不到Alpha在身侧的感觉，痒得脚尖死死卷着薄薄的床单。

“你别看了……快点进来。”王柳羿从喻文波站在门口的时候就注意到了，求得满足的心理还是打败了羞耻感，终于舍得从团团被子里抬头。喻文波注意到他摘去了边框眼镜改戴了隐  
形，一双泛着盈盈水光的眸子似是嗔怒般地看着他，昏黄灯光顺着凌乱的发丝染成眼尾最诱人的红。

喻文波走进房间，“咔哒”一声反手锁上门。

08

喻文波所在的环境诱惑千千万，他能一尘不染地走到现在除去实力背景多数还是要归功于他引以为傲的自制力。但此刻他的思维身体全数被床上的那人调动，更别提快要挣破抑制贴的信息素。这种不受控的感觉对他来说新奇的很，但喻影帝此刻根本无暇顾忌其他。

他只想好好爱眼前这个人。

许是还在记仇，即使喻文波已经忍得快要炸了，他还是不愿意这么快进入正题。喻文波单脚支在墙边，对上那湿漉漉的目光，撕开了颈后的抑制贴，下一秒葡萄酒的辛辣就在房间里爆开，寻找着蜜桃分子将他们包裹起来，冲撞着肆意着泛滥出一连串的火花。

他半张脸藏在刘海打下的阴影中，唯有眼睛锐利如星，朝着床上已经陷入情潮的小猫咪发号施令。

“过来。”

09

寻求到自己Alpha信息素的那一刻，即使躺在柔软的床垫上，王柳羿依旧觉得他的腿弯软到发抖。他手肘撑起上半身挣扎着起身，淫水从穴里汨汨淌出将腿根处沾得一塌糊涂。

待到王柳羿站起来喻文波才发现，除去那根猫尾巴外，他的Omega并不是什么都没穿。店家还贴心地送过来了条情趣内裤——或许把那称作内裤都算得上是奢侈，简简单单几根白丝什么都遮不住，臀缝里勒着的那根早已经泥泞不堪，像是被泡软了般。正面的布料也是聊胜于无，一团白绒绒的挡在那处前让王柳羿更像只猫咪，也将喻文波撩拨地不知自己姓甚名谁。

但影帝毕竟是有影帝的资本，演技都可以骗过同行，更别说王柳羿这样没有专业底子的小助理了。

今天晚上为了表现对投资方的态度，导演特地建议大家正装出席，喻文波自然也不好拂了导演的面子，穿上一套合身剪裁的西装前去赴宴，现在自然是还没时间换下来。

而王柳羿简直爱惨了喻文波这幅模样，笔挺的西装将Alpha本就完美的身材衬得更是万里挑一，肩宽腰细腿长，袖口都熨帖平整，但白衬衫的扣子却在方才解掉了三颗，领带也被扯得凌乱隐隐露出精壮的胸膛，尤其是腿间那大团鼓鼓囊囊的东西更是彰显着存在感，显得禁欲而又狂野。

待到王柳羿站定喻文波才有了动作。他搂着Omega的腰换了个身位，将王柳羿抵在墙上，腿卡在其两腿中间轻轻磨蹭着，丝滑微凉的布料激的王柳羿全身过电般，敏感地快要哭出来。喻文波此时仿佛捡回了他引以为傲的自制力，覆上王柳羿的手拉到面前，凑近对着指尖处的淫糜水光轻笑。王柳羿脸都要烧起来了，但喻文波却不甚在意，凑近伸出舌尖，从指根到指尖细细地舔舐起来。

他优雅的样子像是在品尝顶尖糕点师的作品，却雨露均沾，连指甲缝都去轻轻顶着。指节骨间的凹陷和舌尖的形状完美契合，喻文波细细嘬了口王柳羿掌心的痣，时不时抬起深邃的眸子看他一眼。而王柳羿根本无法抵挡自家Alpha这般充满侵略性的眼神，双腿夹着将他钉在墙上的那条长腿，身后的猫尾巴被喻文波另一只手揪过绕着圈儿把玩，还要收缩着不让它掉出来，真的太考验人了。温热的汁水泛滥似的涌出，沾湿了喻文波的西裤，而西裤的主人则充分展示着他的劣根性，边舔边抬起膝盖缓缓磨蹭着Omega的臀缝，顶开前边毛茸茸的布料，照顾着两颗小巧的阴囊滑到早已湿热硬挺的性器。

到底还是不忍心看着王柳羿一副急得快哭出来的表情，究竟是谁哄谁啊，喻文波心下叹口气，松开手牵着王柳羿来到床边，坐下后扯扯捏在手里的猫尾巴，听着人难以自制的呻吟下了第二道命令。

“舔湿它。”

10

Alpha那处比之Beta要夸张上许多，更别提是喻文波这类拥有强大信息素的顶尖Alpha。王柳羿伸手将影帝大人的皮带解开，金属扣撞击间发出清脆的声响，随即把西裤和内裤一起脱下，尺寸惊人的肉红色阴茎倏地被解放，弹到他脸上“啪”的一声太过色情。

吃起来实在是有些吃力，王柳羿虚握着膨大阴茎的根部，晃动着脑袋不断舔着青筋遒劲的柱身，舌尖顶着筋络突突地跳动，咸腥的味道充斥着诱人心魄的荷尔蒙溢满口腔。充血的柱身被照顾的十分到位，小助理终于将粗壮性器的顶端吃进嘴里，如同吃棒棒糖般一口一口地嘬着，拿粗糙柔软的舌面在硬挺出水的头部画着圈，像是自娱自乐般的玩了起来。

被滑腻高热的口腔包裹住的快感几乎要让喻文波射在里面，但他今天是下定决心要欺负人，把精都交在王柳羿下面那张嘴里，不会给其他地方留一滴出来。眼看着润滑做的差不多了，喻文波推搡着Omega依依不舍的脑袋，将人小心地抱到床上。

“老公的东西这么好吃？”

王柳羿连猫尾巴这种东西都用上了，本是打定了主意今天都顺着喻文波，但听到喻影帝床笫之间不加掩饰的骚话时仍然耳尖烫的通红。他经过一番心里挣扎后，还是微不可见地点点头。

这样诚实的王柳羿简直诱人的要命，喻文波亲亲人紧闭的双眼，哄着让王柳羿抱着自己的双腿摆成一个门户大开的姿势，猫尾巴乖巧地躺在床上，穴儿里饱满多汁，写满了邀请，喻影帝眼神一暗，三两下脱去西装外套合着领带一起扔到地上，掐着小助理小腿上的肉将双腿打开到极限，脑袋凑上去将小助理情动的汁液悉数卷入口中，唇瓣吮着故意弄出些大动静来。

舌尖探入肖想已久的甬道，发出“啵”的轻响，一进去就被高热的肉壁层层包围，模仿着性交的频率姿势进进出出，一旁还有被肠壁捂得火热的金属塞，时不时扫到几根硬硬的纺织毛。被服务着的人爽到不自觉收拢着大腿，夹住喻文波的脑袋，嘴里媚意十足的喘息一浪高过一浪，软肉也夹着灵活的舌头往里吸。喻影帝也是乐意看到身下人失控的样子，在水泽泛滥的小口处耕耘得更卖力了些，舌头胡乱在肉洞里开拓着，甚至隐隐扫过浅处的敏感点。手下也不安分，扯着尾巴浅浅地抽插着，直接让王柳羿攀上高潮。

食髓知味便是如此，王柳羿觉得自己每一处都被甜白葡萄酒的信息素点燃了，尝过完全标记的甜头，又怎么可能会仅仅满足于舌头的抚慰，怎么样都像是饮鸩止渴。

迷离的眼神像是把喻文波勾入了森林幻境，潮湿的雾气也遮不住其下的绝境，宛如一捧天池水清澈，却又无比火热。尾巴末端的绒毛被黏腻的淫液打湿，团成一簇一簇，仿佛炸毛的猫一般。可喻文波这只猫此时却是乖的要命，微微张着嘴，胸膛急促地一起一伏，纺织毛不算优良的材质刮蹭在稚嫩的软肉上泛起阵阵痒，不停用腿磨蹭着床单嘴里还呜咽着。

“难受不难受？”

喻文波抬起头直视着王柳羿，舔去唇边的一圈晶亮，腥味融着信息素的甜味。不仅是王柳羿，喻文波整个人也汗津津的，刘海被他箍到后头去了，几缕碎发耷拉着露出饱满的额头，眼里的情潮不加掩饰，好看的要命。

王柳羿把手臂折起来遮住自己的眼睛，已经害羞得快要死掉了，但喻文波还是以他敏锐的听力捕捉到了游走在空气中的声音。

“好难受。”

“难受的话怎么办？”

“求你帮我拔出来。”

喻文波没给他喘息的机会，方才穴道被他开拓的很到位，猫尾巴连着的四颗滚珠带出湿哒哒的水声，很轻易地就被拔了出来。但他并没有如王柳羿想象中的那般直截了当的插进去，粗暴地填满他，反而拿着玩具去搔刮Omega此刻已经敏感到极致的奶尖。

“今天薛然那小子叫你去做什么？”

真真是恶劣到极致的Alpha，这种时候还要将控制欲蘸着醋发挥到淋漓尽致。

王柳羿心中已经滚了满篇脏字了，却被胸口扩大触感悉数化解，像只待宰的羔羊毫无办法，只好全数交代，“你生日快到了，那时候剧组肯定还没杀青，薛然就来找我商量给你办个生日会，问我你比较喜欢什么。”

“还有没？”这倒是意料之外的答案，喻文波有些发愣，突然觉得这般欺负自己的小助理似乎有些过分。

“没了。”

不过他也乐在其中就是了。

“那他凑那么近，有没有闻到你甜成这幅样子的味道？”

“没有……只给你一个人闻。”

11

全数埋入的那刻蓄在王柳羿眼眶里的那些泪水终于决堤，早已涨的发紫的龟头碾着敏感点一路顶到生殖腔口的两片软肉，冲着那道窄窄的肉缝疯狂顶弄。他们两个对于性爱的经验都是从对方身上慢慢发掘出来的，但喻文波此刻也懒得去用些什么技巧，只想撞得更深些更快些，听身下这人再叫出些好听的来。

高潮后的余韵还没过去，穴肉绞得死紧，整个穴道都成了喻文波的形状。他摆着腰愈发狠地顶弄着，俯下身去啄王柳羿微张的唇，喻文波对王柳羿的身体可能比他自己的还要熟悉，什么时候亲吻、什么时候需要慢些、抚摸哪里会使呻吟恰到好处，一切他都驾轻就熟。王柳羿笔直的双腿攀上他的腰，手环绕着他的脖颈将他往下压，嘬着喻文波的舌尖与他翻卷着纠缠，撞出支离破碎的喘息。

唇与唇缠绵几分钟才舍得分开，喻文波不会就此罢休，在王柳羿被亲得发肿的下唇上轻咬几下，将从鬓角流落到下巴上的那颗汗珠卷入口中，一路流连到王柳羿的喉结。这处危险的地方喻影帝不敢多加玩弄，却也让王柳羿尝到了被捕猎的快感，舔舐几下就偏头去咬Omega莹润瘦弱的锁骨，使劲印下一个又一个吻痕，拼命在这具身体上留下属于自己的徽章。

王柳羿被弄得狠了，喻文波的虎牙实在太尖利，有的印子都泛出血痕带来细微的痛感，便抽噎着指责四处耕耘的Alpha，“喻文波，你这是偶像失格。”

身上的Alpha抬头瞥了他一眼，像是不满足现在的姿势，抽出性器后将王柳羿整个人抱起，随即又狠狠地肏了进去，转而细细咬着Omega的奶头，无理取闹道，“我是演员。”

王柳羿心想你这张脸和你那群疯狂的粉丝和偶像有什么区别，却感到胸口处吮吸的力度加大了许多，像是要吸出奶汁一般，急忙搂着喻文波毛茸茸的脑袋阻止，“你别玩了。”反正现在再怎么吸也吸不出什么东西来。

“等以后你给我生一个就能好好玩了。”该说不愧是匹配度近100%的一对AO，王柳羿没说出口的言外之意全数被喻文波所接受到，他安抚般地舔舔乳晕上一圈被自己咬出的齿痕，不断往上撞着让王柳羿好好享受，含糊着开口，“为了你不当这偶像也可以。”

虽然Alpha的语气像是在哄人一般，但是王柳羿知道如果此刻他表现出赞同的意愿，没准喻文波隔几个星期就会召集发布会宣布自己退出荧屏，任由千万粉丝哭闹。

因为在喻文波心里，演戏不是独一无二的爱好，但他是不可或缺的一生。

孰轻孰重不言自明。

被放在心尖上的感觉没有人可以拒绝，暖意纷至沓来，王柳羿低下头去亲喻文波的额角，喻文波在他的唇上覆以回吻，抱在小助理胯骨处的双手变得更加有力，掐出些深浅不一的暧昧印子来。长时间的体力消耗加上干燥的暖风，两人的嘴角都翘着死皮，晶亮的唾液也没法抚平。

喻文波暂时停了身下的动作，揉揉Omega面团般富有弹性的臀瓣，拍打着诱哄王柳羿自己动几下，伸手捞过床头柜的矿泉水，开盖猛灌了一口，抬头朝小助理嘴里一点一点渡着，时不时有三两滴微凉的水从唇齿相接处滑下打落在两具滚烫的身体上，很快被体温焐热。两人在唇齿间疯狂掠取着凉意，却无法阻挡愈加滚烫的情潮。

发情期未到生殖腔不会为Alpha开放，影帝大人却一下下都往那处顶，利齿咬破王柳羿颈后红肿的腺体，葡萄酒与蜜桃乌龙的气息完美交融愈发浓郁，小助理被肏的又疼又爽，整个甬道被撑得满满当当，眼泪不受控制地掉下来。腰都要被干软了，王柳羿只好靠紧喻文波，搂着他的肩膀随着他的动作起起伏伏，像是大海中唯一一根浮木。喻文波看着小助理难受的样子，伸手在人翘起的前端撸了两发，误会解决也不刻意忍着不射，全数在王柳羿身体里交了精，弄得两人相连之处一片泥泞。

等喻文波抱着王柳羿去依旧狼藉的浴室清理时，小助理已经累的睡着了。脸上的潮红渐渐褪去泛起健康的红晕，长翘的睫毛上还挂着细小几颗泪珠。喻文波将那些泪吻去，轻道。

“晚安。”

END.


End file.
